Episode 3692 (21st March 2004)
Plot With only hours to get Marlon down from the attic before Tom sends in Jimmy, Emily is at her wits end until she discovers a package at the shop for Tricia. The video tape of Tricia's Bollywood blockbuster contained in the package has an amazing effect on Marlon, who insists on going to see the film immediately. When Marlon watches the tape and discovers that Tricia is not in the film he begins to question whether she actually existed and runs off to the church to confront God. Finding that God is unavailable he has to make do with Ashley who is clearly disturbed by Marlon's state of mind. Charity is shocked when the doctor tells her that baby Noah has been taken seriously ill. He is diagnosed with Necrotising Entercolitis, a condition that is not uncommon with premature babies. The doctor explains that Noah may need surgery and despite the doctor telling her to try and remain positive Charity demands to know what Noah's chances of survival are. The doctor tells her that Noah only has a 50/50 chance of pulling through. Black sheep of the King family Carl has been kicked out by his wife, the long-suffering Colleen, and has spent the night in his car. When brother Jimmy discovers him he lectures him on his marital responsibilities and tells him to tell his dad about the mess his marriage is in. Flushed with the success of taking Holdgate Farm off Zoe’s hands, Tom is still not prepared to let his son off the hook and tells him to think of his children, but he does agree to let him the spend the night in the newly purchased farmhouse. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Nurse De Freitas - Belinda Everett *Dr John Mistri - Harmage Singh Kalirai Locations *Holdgate Farm - Upstairs hallway and attic *Hotten General - Special Care Baby Unit and corridor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Church Lane car park *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Barn *Home Farm - Living room and hallway *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,853,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes